Our New Beginnings
by Bota Kun
Summary: Shinji's Journal on a Post Thrid Impact world. SxA. Chapter 5 now up.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This is my first fic that I've wrote. I hope you all like it. Ummm that's pretty much all I have to say. Oh yeah, this chapter is small and a little boring, but the next chapter is better.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Evangelion. This really wouldn't be a _fan_ fic if I did.

Journal

The Day After Third Impact

Asuka is still mad at me. I can't really blame her, I guess I really am spineless. This journal is the only thing that I can't be spineless in; I can let out my own feelings in this. Asuka was hurt by Third Impact, not only her body but her pride too. She spends the day yelling at me, whining about her wounds, or lecturing me. Even though she still seems the same, I feel like she's actually being nicer to me. Maybe it's just hope or maybe Third Impact changed the way she feels about things. Third impact…. All those people are dead because of me, I still can't believe I made that choice, just to be with 'her.' But I did and all those people died because of my selfishness. I guess, in a way, I really am my father's son. I still cling on to what my mother said, about people being able to come back to life. I really miss all my other friends, all the people that actually seemed to care about me and acknowledge that I was alive.

I guess I'm rambling. Anyways today I went through the debris and empty buildings and happened to find a gas station, which was still, somewhat, intact. That took care of our food needs for a while. Sooner or later we'll have to leave town and go to somewhere else with food, but that'll have to wait until Asuka is better. I happened to come across this torn up notebook lying at the front desk of the gas station and decided to keep it as a journal.

Asuka asked me today why I was choking her when she woke up. I just stuttered out something as an apology. I really think I should stop apologizing for everything, because when I did Asuka reached out and slapped me with her bad arm. I can take a slap, but afterward Asuka was hurt, so I probably shouldn't apologize anymore, just so she won't get hurt. Another thing that was apparently on her mind was me masturbating to her comatose body. I, yet again, apologized and this time resulted with the same result. She wanted me to explain to her why I did it, but I really don't know. I really am just as perverted as she says.

I happened to find an empty lifeguard post and we're staying there for now. Right now she's asleep, I'm guessing today took a lot out of her. As for me, I can't sleep I have too much on my mind, too much to even begin to right in here. As for what tomorrow holds, I can only hope that I'll get along with Asuka. I really want to be her friend, even more than that if possible….

A/N: Till next time guys. Thanks for reading. Updates soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well if by some chance you are still reading this... Here's the second chapter! yay...

Today I woke up to find Asuka outside staring at the ocean. She seemed to be studying something with a lot of thought. I didn't know what it was but then I looked to and it seemed it was the crucified MP evangelions. I sat down next to her and didn't say anything. I was about to say something when she suddenly broke the silence.

"Why all this?" She asked, "Why did we come back? And why did _you _get to choose what happens?"

I looked down and all I could manage to say was, "I don't really know Asuka." Yes, I was lying, but not fully. I really didn't know why everything happened; I just knew what happened.

"Okay then," She said, "Just one more thing."

I looked over, "Umm what would that be?"

"Why me? Why was I the one that came back with you? Why not Misato or Rei?" She still didn't like Rei it seemed. She put emphasis on that word. "Why did you pick _me_?" She finished.

I couldn't really tell her the truth, she'd be mad and me and probably beat me up. "Hey, I bet you're hungry, huh? I'll go prepare breakfast."

I walked back to our "home". 'Phew that was close,' I thought and let out a sigh of relief. For breakfast we had donuts, orange juice, and some candy, which I got from the gas station the day before. We ate in silence and I told Asuka I'd go out for a walk to see what else there was that was still intact. She wanted to come with me, just to make sure I wouldn't leave her alone in her injured condition.

As we walked around the beach, I happened to come across a little building in the distance. We walked over to it, and as we got closer we could tell what it was – A beach house. We got excited and had a whole bunch of hopes. Luckily my mom was still looking after me, because when we got there, there was running water and even a windmill there, I suppose for emergencies.

"We sure are lucky," I said once we got there.

"What was that?" Asuka said.

"Nothing, I was just saying that our luck has changed." I smiled, "This looks livable."

"Yeah a lot better than that stupid lifeguard post," She snarled. "Good thing _I_ found it. You should respect your good fortune."

I smiled half-heartedly, "Yeah…"

"What's wrong now?" She growled, "All you ever do is complain!"

"I'm sorry," I said. In which she slapped me in the face.

"I told you not to apologize anymore!" She said angry.

"I'm sor…. I know, I'll stop." I managed to correct myself.

"Good," And with that we checked out the empty beach house.

In the beach house there was a full kitchen, three bedrooms, and everything still worked! It was like our own little part of heaven in this barren area. I was really glad about the part that it was next to the LCL Ocean. That means when people come back, we can go and help them. Of course the more important thing is that Asuka's happy, because if Asuka's not happy I suffer for it.

I was walking outside when I heard screaming. I ran to see what Asuka had found.

"Shinji!" She called, "Look at this!" She pointed to the ground. I came closer to see it was two peoples clothes stained with LCL during Third Impact.

I just stood there blankly. I didn't know what to say. She kicked me hard in the shin, "Don't you have anything to say!"

"Umm…. I guess," I searched for something to say, "I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

I remembered that I wasn't supposed to apologize so I cringed for Asuka's hit. But it never came, instead all she did was stand there and stare at the clothes.

"Umm," I didn't know what to do, "Want to go check outback?"

"Sure…." She said as she followed me outback.

We didn't really find anything out side. It was a big backyard, which went straight to the sea, but unfortunately there wasn't anything living in it. There wasn't even bug. The sun was setting and Asuka yawned, I realized she's probably tired from all the work. I mean she is hurt, this walk has probably taken a lot out of her.

"Asuka," I said.

"What now Third?" She retorted.

"Why don't get go to bed? We'll check some more stuff out in the morning." I said.

"Well…. If you're tired, I suppose we could go to bed." She said and walked inside.

We went inside and ate a little. We got up late and had a late breakfast so we weren't really hungry. We didn't say much and went to separate rooms. She fell asleep quickly, but I took out my Journal and wrote…

Two Days After Third Impact

Today we woke up and I talked with Asuka a little. I almost told her I liked her, but luckily I caught myself. We had a 'Misato' breakfast, only stuff from a gas station. After breakfast we walked around the beach for a while and I spotted a farmhouse, which is where we are. This beach house is a nice little place. It's right next to the LCL Ocean so when people start to come back, which I hope they will, we will be able to help them and offer them some shelter. I think that tomorrow I might tell Asuka what I really think about her….

Exit Journal

'What's she doing?' I thought to myself. Apparently Asuka had come into my room in her sleep and plopped down next to me on my bed. I can't believe I didn't hear her. I looked at her beautiful face and smiled. Suddenly I realized what would happen when she'll wake up, so I quietly got off the bed and slept on the floor instead. I fell into a deep slumber thinking about Asuka, all my friends….

A/N: That one was rather short, still not as bad as the first one. Anyways updates soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm suprised you actually liked it. Anyways here's the next installment.

I woke up this morning while it was still dark outside. I slowly got up and took in what all has happened these past few days. I looked over my right shoulder and spotted a sound asleep Asuka. I then remembered her coming in last night. 'I better get out of here before she wakes up.' I slowly creeped down the stairs and into the kitchen, careful not to wake her up. Once I got into the kitchen I thought I'd fix some breakfast. I pulled out some bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns from the fridge.

"We really were lucky when we found this beach house still intact and with all the food good," I said to myself.

The stove was old, you know one of the ones where you have to light the igniter. I searched for a lighter, found one, and lit the stove. I started to cook the food. 'Maybe this will put Asuka in a good mood,' I hoped. When it was finished I put the food onto two plates. I set mine down on the table and walked upstairs to wake up Asuka and give her the plate. I walked into the room and found her sitting on the bed, evidently she just woke up.

"Uhhh," I was a little surprised she was up, "Good Morning Asuka."

"Good Morning…" She said rather drowsily.

"Here," I smiled and handed her the food, "I made you breakfast."

"Good!" She said with a slight smile, which was so quick you could barely see it, and took the plate.

"Well I better go eat too," I said and started to go down the stairs.

"Wait," she said with her mouth full of food, "I'll come with you."

So we walked down the stairs and sat down in the kitchen to eat breakfast. She actually complemented me on how well it tasted. I figured she was just saying that because I was nice, but either way it made me feel good inside. After we were finished eating I washed the dishes and put them in a dishwasher.

"Hey look!" Asuka exclaimed.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"The sunset, it's coming up." She told me, "Lets go watch it on the beach, okay?"

"Okay," I said as I finished the dishes.

We left outside and walked out a few and sat down on the sand. We watched the sun rise up over the orange sea and red sky. It truly was a beautiful sunrise, well except for the fact that half of Rei's giant head was still right there. We watched it for a few minutes until I noticed something down on the beach. I could've sworn it was a ghostly image of Rei again. I turned to Asuka to see if she noticed it, but didn't say anything.

"Look!" She said and pointed down to the sand. I followed her finger and it was the same spot where I had just seen the image of Rei. Now there was a blackish blue thing lying there on the sand.

"Wha…. What do you think it is?" I asked Asuka.

"I don't k now," She retorted, "idiot."

"Well…we uhhh better go check it out," I studdered.

We walked down the sand and as we got closer and closer I came to realize what the object was. At first I didn't know, but then I came to realize it was a person, and then I started to run and leave Asuka behind. I knew this wasn't just any person. It was Misato. I could tell by her bright red jacket and her purple hair.

"Hold on Shinji," Asuka yelled running after me. "I'm hurt you know!"

I ignored her and kept running until I finally stood upon her. She looked beat up, probably from Third Impact.

"Misato!" I exclaimed as I shook her to see if she was alive.

She coughed a few times and then opened her eyes. "Sh…Shinji?"

"Misato!" I said again and hugged her tightly. I guess that was a bad idea because she winced in pain and gave a yell.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized. At this time Asuka was already there.

"It's Misato," She said not too happily, but then all of the sudden she hugged Misato. And yet again she winced and yelled, but she had tears rolling down her face, tears of joy. Well I hope they were tears of joy.

"A…Asuka," she smiled, "It's okay."

Asuka and me helped her up and carried her over to the beach house, which wasn't too far away. When we got there we took her upstairs and set her down on the bed.

"I'm glad you're okay Misato," I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Me too," Asuka chimed in.

"Well," She coughed, "I'm glad to be alive again…and I see you two are fighting."

I blushed, Asuka didn't of course, but I figured she was hurt. "Are you hurt Misato?"

"Yeah…." She smiled, "I think I still have a little bit of the bullet wound." She lifted up the back of her shirt for us to check it. 'It's bandaged just like Asuka was when she came back….'

"So…How does it look?" She asked.

"It seems fine, I'm sure it hurts Misato, but luckily it's already bandaged. I don't know how really, maybe it was…. Rei." I whispered the last word.

"It was what?" She asked.

"Oh nothing," I smiled. "I'll go fix you something to eat. I'm sure your hungry and you need your energy."

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Asuka decided to stay and talk to Misato. I pulled some instant ramen out and started to cook it.

"Asuka," Misato said.

"Yeah?" Asuka replied.

"I'm really sorry the way were never got along." Misato apologized, "I wish we would've been more like a regular family."

"It's not your fault Misato," Asuka said, "It was mostly me. I should be the one saying sorry not you."

"It looks like you and Shinji have been getting along," Misato teased, "Is there anything I don't know about?"

"What!" Asuka exclaimed, "No, no it's not like that."

"Then what's it like?" Misato questioned.

"Well I mean he's a nice and caring person…." Asuka blushed and immediately changed her attitude, "But he's an idiot, a spineless wimp, and a pervert!"

"Alright," Misato said. 'Well I think Shinji might have some luck with the girl of his dreams' Misato thought.

I was walking up the stairs with a hot bowl of ramen. I walked through the door and stepped into the room. Both of the girls looked suspicious, but I thought it better to not know.

"Here's some ramen, Misato." I smiled.

"Just the way you used to make it," Asuka added. We all laughed at this.

"Mmmmmm" Misato ate the ramen; "I don't suppose you have any curry to put on this?"

I frowned, "No I'm sorry, but I'm glad to see that you're still the same old Misato."

We talked with Misato, while she was in bed, for a while. We talked about the old days, before Third Impact. We talked about how we should've been a better family, how we'll do better this time, all the mistakes we made in the past, and shared things about our pasts. We talked for hours and when we were done it was about six o' clock. I was the one to get up and stop our happy chat.

"I should probably fix dinner, I'm sure you're both hungry and we did skip lunch." I stated.

"I'll help you," Misato offered.

"Me too," Asuka added.

"Err…. Okay," I smiled. 'This has certainly never happened before,' I was glad though.

We went downstairs into the kitchen and pulled out some stuff from the fridge. We had rice, pork, eggs, chicken, and a few other things. I decided that we should make some teriyaki chicken and fried rice for dinner. We agreed that that'd be good to eat.

Our time in the kitchen was spent by me doing a lot of the work and Misato and Asuka either not knowing what to do or goofing off. Eventually we were able to finish, or I was able to finish, dinner. We sat down and ate dinner. Mostly Asuka and Misato were talking, I was just taking in the happy moment. I did say 'yes' or 'no' to whatever they asked me though.

When we were done eating dinner, we went outside to watch the sunset. We sat there and watched the sun gleam a bright red as it fell over the maroon horizon.

"The sunset's are beautiful though," Misato said. We both agreed with her.

"Well," Misato started, "It's a little chilly outside, why don't we go back inside?"

"Yeah," Asuka said. I agreed and followed them.

We walked back inside and yet again went back to talking about the past and the present, I guess we'd rather not know what the future has in store from us. SEELE taught us that valuable lesson.

Asuka yawned and soon followed Misato. "Maybe we should go to bed." Misato suggested.

We went inside and Misato went to her room, while me and Asuka stayed up a bit longer.

"Well Third Child," Asuka smiled.

"Umm…. What?" I stuttered, "Asuka…. Can you please not call me the 'Third Child?"

"Okay then," She smiled, "I guess you really did grow a spine."

"Well…." I looked down.

"I'm tired," Asuka interrupted. 'Not like I was going to say anything anyways.' I thought. "Take me to bed."

"Wha…what?" I blushed not believing my ears.

"You're still so easy though," She smiled and got up and went to bed.

I walked around the house and turned everything off. I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. I plopped down onto my bed. I decided to pull out my journal and write about what happened today…

Three Days After Third Impact

Today was a good day. I think Asuka and I am actually starting to become friends, it's really cool. Someone really special to me came back to me from the LCL Ocean, Misato. She has always been like a mother to me, I think that's why she came back. I missed her, because she was the first person, other than my mom, to actually care about me and take me in. She took me into her home when I first arrived at Tokyo-3. We talked, and talked, and talked. That's all we did! My jaw is tired, but I bet Misato's and Asuka's jaws hurt even more. I'm glad she's back.

Today I gave Asuka her breakfast in bed I saw someone do that on television once, on one of Asuka's soap operas. I think it worked, because she's been nice to me all day. Everyone was saying how beautiful the sunset was, but (Don't tell anyone) but I was actually looking at Asuka smiling the whole time. I don't think she saw me. She's always on my mind, I just can't tell her anything. I think I might be in love with her, but it may just be infatuation. Still I wish I could tell her what I really feel…I might tell her tomorrow, that is if I can build up enough courage.

A/N: That's all for now. Chapter 4 will be up soon. I'm already done with it, I just need to put it up. Thanks guys.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. Since, somehow, you liked it. I decided to put up the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

A young man, with black hair and an athletic build, woke up on the beach and looked around. 'Where am I? Am I alive again?' he thought. He looked over his left shoulder and saw a beautiful sleeping woman about the age of fifteen. 'She's here too?' He thought. He sat up on the beach to take in what had happened. 'I remember sharing everyone's thoughts and Shinji…He saved us, I think' He was thinking but then quickly remembered his leg.

"My leg!" He exclaimed excitedly, "It's really here! My leg's back!"

All this startled the young girl and she woke up. "Suzahara?" She smiled. "Is that really you? It is!" She crawled across the grainy sand and sat next to him and gave him a big hug with a small tear falling down her face. "I'm really glad you're okay. And look! Your leg is back, it's healed!"

"Yeah," He smiled back at her, "It's really nice to see your pretty face when I came back from that…that world."

She blushed, "Umm. What do we do now? I remember being whole with everyone and Shinji…. He did something. I think he's here!"

"You think? Man I can't wait to see him!" He smiled and stood up, "I can't wait to tell him I can walk again! I bet he'll stop beating himself up after this." He picked Hikari up. "I'm sure they're around here somewhere."

"Maybe over there?" She pointed to this object in the distance that looked to be a house. "Let's go check it out."

Shinji woke up to the heavenly smell of breakfast being cooked. "Well it doesn't smell burnt…. So that must mean it's…. Asuka? Why would she, of all people, cook breakfast?" Shinji mumbled to himself as he got up out of the bed. He yawned and stretched his arms as he walked down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen to see a happy Asuka cooking breakfast. 'Weird….' He thought, "Good morning Asuka. Do you need any help with that?" He asked as he walked over to see what she was cooking, which happened to be waffles, sausages, and some milk.

"Guten Morgen," Asuka smiled, "Sure."

Shinji went to help her but realized she had absolutely nothing that needs his help, "Umm…. What exactly did you need help with?"

"Nothing, I guess…" She paused, "I guess I just wanted you to be here…here to check and see if I was doing this right."

"Oh okay," Shinji looked at the food, "Well it looks fantastic, probably better than anything I could ever make."

"You're a lousy liar Shinji," Asuka stated.

"What do you mean?" Shinji ask confused.

'Of course he doesn't realize he's a great cook, we never tell him he is,' Asuka thought. "Well Shinji, you're a good cook, I know we've never told you but your food is much better than this." She blushed realizing what she had just said, but she hid it so Shinji couldn't see it.

Shinji just blushed and at that time Misato stumbled as she came down the stairs. "Oh breakfast!" She said, "Good I'm hungry." She sat down at the kitchen table and then noticed the two children's pink lines on their faces. "Did I interrupt something?" She teased, "What were you two doing in here all alone? Hmmm?"

Shinji, whom was used to her teasing, just replied with a straightforward answer, "Asuka was cooking breakfast and I was trying to help."

Asuka however replied with a little bit of teasing anger of her own, "Shut up Misato! Do you want breakfast or not?" Asuka noticed that all the food was done cooking and she put it evenly onto three separate plates. Shinji decided that he needed to help, so he decided to pour everyone a glass of milk to drink. They sat down at the table and started eating.

"This is pretty good Asuka," Shinji said trying to get her attention, but he was actually impressed with her cooking.

"Well I _did_ go to college and I took culinary arts class one year," She proudly stated.

"Oh yeah," Shinji went off about thinking about what his life was before Third Impact. 'Of course it's almost as if life is better now… I mean She's not always mad, Misato's not always drunk, and my father isn't here. But then again neither is Touji, Kensuke, or Hikari.'

"Shiiiinnnji," Misato purred, "Why are you staring at Asuka so intensely?"

"What!" Shinji didn't realize he was still looking at her. "I was just thinking nothing more!" His face turned a bright pink.

"And just what were you thinking about?" Asuka asked with some bite in her voice.

"It's not what you think," By now his face was a cherry red, "I was just thinking about how things used to be…."

The rest of them ate breakfast in silence. Misato and Asuka went off to separate bathrooms to take a shower to clean themselves. Meanwhile Shinji was cleaning the dishes when he heard this ringing noise. "What was that!" he said startled. It rang again, "Is that the…. Doorbell?" He ran too the door and opened it to find two of the last people he would've hoped to see.

"Hey Shin-man, how's it going?" Touji said to Shinji.

"Touji!" Shinji ran to him and gave him a hug. "I'm glad you're back."

"Hey Shinji," Hikari said and smiled.

"Hikari!" He bowed and she bowed back. Then he quickly gave her a hug. "I missed you guys. We were wondering when you guys would come back."

"We?" Hikari and Touji said in unison.

"Yeah," Shinji said. "Me, Asuka, and Misato, we're all here." At this point Shinji realized that Hikari and Touji were holding hands with each other. "Umm…." He didn't know what to say, so he just pointed.

"Oh," Touji started to explain, "Well when we got back. We admitted that we liked each other, just now on the way up to this house, and now we're going out."

"Yeah," Hikari blushed, "Where's Asuka?"

"Oh," Shinji said, "She's upstairs in the shower. We just had breakfast, come inside and we'll sit down, okay?" He said as he walked them inside and they went into the living room. Touji and Hikari sat down on a loveseat while Shinji sat down on the opposite couch, which was big enough to fit at least five people on it.

Asuka came out of the shower. "Ah that was refreshing." She said as she walked over to her bedroom and grabbed some clothes. The clothes she decided to wear were brand new. (Her and Shinji went for a private walk yesterday while Misato was asleep and happened to find a delivery van stocked with clothes and they drove it to the house) She put on a yellow dress similar to the one she wore on the "Over the Rainbow." She heard some people talking downstairs and started to walk to see who it was. She heard Shinji's voice and someone else's voice which was very familiar to her, she started to run down the stairs and into the living room. "Hikari!" Asuka called from halfway across the house and ran up to Hikari and gave her a hug that made Hikari turn purple.

"Asuka!" Hikari managed to say. "Can't…. Breathe…."

"Oh sorry," Asuka smiled, "You're back!"

"Yeah!" Hikari answered and was about to say something when Touji interrupted.

"Aww man," He sighed, "The red devil lives."

"What's _he_ doing here!" Asuka shouted and pointed her finger at Touji.

"Calm down guys," Shinji tried to be the peacemaker to get things settled before anything got out of hand. "We should be happy, let's not try to be mean right now, please?" He asked.

"Okay Shin-man," Touji said and relaxed but then suddenly got slapped by Hikari. "Oww! What was that for!"

"For being rude Touji," Hikari stated, "When you're a guest you need to be polite. Of course, now we'll have plenty of time to work on your manners." She blushed.

"Yeah," Touji smiled and gave Hikari a hug, "Sorry, I'll try harder."

Asuka was completely stunned by the whole situation. "Did I miss something?" She said.

Hikari and Touji didn't hear her, and Shinji decided it was up to him. "They're now boyfriend and girlfriend, Asuka." He whispered.

"What!" Asuka yelled.

In fact she was so loud, Misato came running down the stairs with the towel only covering her bottom half of her body. "What's wrong?"

This, of course, stunned everyone. Shinji, however, was quick to take off his shirt and cover her in it. "Umm" he blocked her from everyone's view, "Sorry Misato. There's no emergency, Touji and Hikari and here, but you should go put some clothes on first…."

"Sorry guys," Misato smiled, "I guess there's no freebies here." She smiled and started back up the stairs, balancing between holding Shinji's shirt and the towel. "Thank you," She whispered to Shinji.

He just smiled, "We're even now." He remembered the first time he met pen-pen and came out of the bathroom naked and stood in front of Misato.

Seeing even the slight flash of Misato's cleavage stunned Touji. Hikari quickly picked up on this and slapped him. "Oww, what was that for?" Touji said rubbing his cheek. "I was just…its Misato, Hikari you know you're a lot more important to me. I was just curious to see umm Shinji!"

"Touji was just curious to see what was going on and when he looked up Misato was right there," Shinji said trying to cover for Touji.

"Yeah," He agreed, "That's all it was, nothing more. I promise."

"Okay," Hikari smiled, "I'm sorry for slapping you then."

Touji sighed in relief; "It's okay. I'd rather get slapped by you then have to live with the red dev… I mean Asuka."

"And just what the hell does that mean?" Asuka growled at Touji.

"Nothing," Touji said trying to fix the mistake he let slip out of his big mouth.

"Asuka's really a nice person…." Shinji said. Although Shinji thought he thought that sentence, but instead he said it out loud and everyone heard him.

"Shinji are you two like going out or something?" Touji asked curiously.

"No…. Did I just say that out loud!" Shinji realized everyone had heard what he said.

Asuka, Hikari, and Touji all nodded their heads. "Well Shinji Ikari, we all already know I'm a nice person thank you very much," Asuka replied.

"Yeah right," Touji mumbled to himself.

Unfortunately Asuka heard him, "What was that! I am too nice!"

"No you're not," Touji decided he, not her, would win this battle. "You're always mean to Shinji, putting him down and making him do everything. You don't even appreciate what he does for you."

"Not true!" Asuka angrily, "I am always nice to him."

"Just recently," Touji shot back, "Before Third Impact you were the biggest bitch on the planet. And when you got angry you would just take all your anger out on Shinji." Touji was now on the edge of his seat glaring Asuka down.

"Guys…." Shinji said trying to get them to stop.

"I was not mean!" Asuka said not letting her guard down, "Who's the one who beat him up the first time they met? Answer that!" Asuka relaxed as she realized she had taken the lead.

"Guys…." Shinji said again.

"Oh yeah well who's the one who makes him do everything and let's not forget that one time you gave him a black eye." Touji replied neither of the two hearing Shinji.

"Guys…." Shinji tried to get them to stop and suddenly Hikari stood up.

"Guys just cut it out," She said, "We survived and we're alive, let's not fight okay?"

Asuka stuck out her tongue, "Okay but he started it," She pointed to Touji.

"Yeah right, you…" Touji was cut-off by Hikari's hand into his face.

Shinji sighed in relief. He stood up, "I'm sure everyone is thirsty. I'll go make some lemonade, I'm sorry that's all we really have, other than milk for breakfast." Shinji walked into the kitchen and met up with Misato, whom was now fully clothed. "Hey Misato," Shinji smiled, "I'm making some more lemonade for everyone and they're all talking in the living room." He poured the lemonade into separate cups, "I'm sure they're all be glad to see you."

At that same time Asuka walked into the kitchen. "What's taking so long?"

"Nothing Asuka," Shinji said calmly. "I was just telling Misato that it's good to see her in clothes and not seeing her walking around naked."

"Yeah right pervert," Asuka snarled. And then at the same time she grabbed two glasses of lemonade. "I'll help you carry some."

'I swear, sometimes it seems like she's bipolar. But somehow, she still looks beautiful no matter what.' Shinji thought to himself as he and her walked into the living room. He gave a glass to Touji, Hikari, and one to Misato as she sat down. Asuka gave one to him and her and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Scoot over," Asuka pushed Shinji aside. "And don't try anything just because I'm sitting next to you. I'm only doing this because there's no where else to sit."

Shinji looked at the floor, but smiled realizing that at least Asuka was next to him, "I know."

The friends talked for hours until about sundown and then they went and ate dinner. After dinner they talked even more, until finally their eyes got heavy and they decided it was time to go to bed. Touji and Hikari went to Shinji's bedroom, Misato went to her room, and Asuka went to her room. Shinji was supposed to make his bed in the floor in the living room. Misato offered to share a bed, but Shinji turned her down. He grabbed a blanket and his journal and went into the living room. After sitting in the living room he got bored and decided to go outside for a walk to clear his head. He grabbed a pen sitting on the counter and his journal and walked outside.

Asuka woke up to the sound of a door opening and closing. She got up and looked outside her window and saw Shinji walked outside. She quickly got dressed and then crept down the stairs, careful not to wake anyone up. Then she opened and closed the door silently. She saw him walking ahead of her and she ran to catch up with him.

Shinji had just closed the door and was walking to the beach and then he planned to go into the town. He heard some footsteps behind him and stopped to turn around and see who it was. As he turned around his foot got caught on a rock and he fell. He quickly got up, embarrassed, and brushed himself off to see Asuka standing there about to laugh, but just smiled. "Uhhh," He said with a bright red blush, "Hey Asuka."

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" She demanded.

"I was just taking a walk," He said, "Oh and I kind of am by myself. I mean that I have you, Misato, Touji and Hikari. But that's all the people here in the world and it's my fault why everyone else is gone."

"It's not your fault Shinji," Asuka said softly, "You did the right thing, it's better this way. And I'm glad that I got to come back to see you and everyone else. It's like a new beginning for me. I was a stuck up egotistical bitch, but now I can be the person I always wanted to be." She smiled at him. "We all messed up at sometime in our life and all you can do is move on and don't think about the past. Shinji, I know you're thinking it's your fault about why everyone is gone, but you did the right thing. I'd rather live in a real place with real people than some fake place where I don't feel anything." She stated, "Wouldn't you?"

"Yeah…" He smiled, "Thanks Asuka."

"No problem," Asuka smiled. They then walked in silence for a few minutes until Asuka stopped the silence, "So, where are we going?"

"Well I planned to go to the cities ruins," He said, "But if you don't want to…"

"No no, that sounds fine," She smiled and noticed the notebook he was carrying in his hands. "What's that?"

Shinji blushed, "Oh, it's…umm…my journal."

"A journal?" Asuka asked, "When did you start this?"

"That first day I came back. I decided I should keep a record of what I do and what happens." Shinji said, "But it's not really that important."

"Okay," She said and kept walking.

They finally came to the town and they saw a lot of military vehicles, a few citizens' cars, and a few business trucks. Shinji spotted one truck in particular, it was the Yebisu delivery truck, he'd seen it a few times when Misato had to stock up on beer. "Asuka," Shinji started, "Should we bring that back for Misato?"

"No!" She yelled and then saw his sadness, "Well I guess we'll take a few and just tell her to save them for special times."

"Okay," Shinji smiled, "That will make her happy."

They kept walking around the side of town that was nearest to the ocean, which was east, until they found a big store. "Asuka?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"What's a…. Wal-Mart?" He finished.

"Wal-Mart is a store where you can buy food, clothes, and other items." She stated, "Why?"

Shinji pointed a little ways out to a big building with a broken blue neon light. "That says 'Wal-Mart."

Asuka quickly grabbed Shinji's hand and ran to the store. Shinji was too busy paying attention to his hand touching Asuka's soft skin to even notice what was going on. When they finally stopped they looked around and found a few other stores were still intact there. They went to Wal-Mart to get food and some items. Asuka wanted a television set, a new bed, and new sheets for her bed, lots of new clothes, and some other lesser items. Shinji however grabbed a SDAT player and got some clothes and items for Misato, Touji, and Hikari. When they got out of there they had 3 carts full and the bed that Asuka wanted. She decided not to get the bed until they could get Misato to get out of the house and drive them over there.

"I'm going to go look at that other clothing store really quick," Asuka said as she ran off and left Shinji there.

Shinji took this time to go into a jewelry place that was still somewhat intact. He grabbed a nice golden watch for Touji, a nice necklace with an emerald on it for Hikari, an even bigger necklace and bracelet that had diamonds and sapphires embedded into it for Misato, and finally the best looking item in the store for Asuka. It was this fancy bracelet that was embedded with diamonds in the middle and rubies surrounding them, it was made out of gold and silver too.

Shinji walked back outside and quickly hid Asuka's bracelet in his pocket and put the other jewelry with the items he got from Wal-Mart. He saw Asuka running back from the clothing store with more items. She threw them into the cart and they started back towards the house.

Shinji yawned, "You must be tired," Asuka said. "I know I am."

Shinji smiled, "Well it is about one o' clock in the morning."

They laughed and kept walking until they came back to the house. They put the three carts full of items on the front porch and they crept inside. "Good night Asuka," Shinji said as he walked over to the living room, still with his journal in hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asuka said angrily.

"Umm to bed?" Shinji replied not knowing what she meant.

"Shiiiiinji," Asuka purred, "Why don't you come sleep in my room? It's too dark and I need someone else there."

Shinji blushed, "Umm…well… okay."

She smiled and took him by the hand and led him up the stairs and into her bedroom. "Shut you're eyes," She demanded, "I have to undress and I don't want you peeking."

Shinji closed his eyes, covered them with his hands, and looked in the opposite direction. She told him he could open his eyes and he what he saw was Asuka in bed and already underneath the sheets. He lay down on the ground and looked up at the ceiling. "Shinji?" Asuka asked as he was just about to open up his journal, "Can you come sleep with me? I feel lonely and cold."

"Uhhh what?" Shinji said not believing his ears.

"I said 'can you come sleep with me?' but no underneath the same sheets of course." She smiled.

"I umm suppose I could," Shinji said trying to hide his bright blush. He got up and sat on the very edge of her bed.

"Thank you," She replied, 'How come he doesn't like me? What am I doing wrong?' she asked herself and then fell quickly asleep.

Four Days After Third Impact

Today Touji and Hikari came back from the LCL Ocean. I'm beginning to think other people will start coming back, but one thing that puzzles me is how come only people who I know are coming back? Anyways we talked forever and had a lot of fun today. I went out for a 'walk' tonight and I planned on just staying in the ruins of Tokyo 3 for a few days, but Asuka followed me so I couldn't. Also I'm begging to think Asuka knows I have a crush on her, because she's been teasing me lately. We went to a place called 'Wal-Mart' and we got a lot of supplies. I went to a jewelry place and I got Touji, Hikari, Misato, and especially Asuka something nice from there. When we came home, since there were no beds I was supposed to sleep in the living room on the couch, but Asuka wanted me to sleep in her room. I was so happy…. And embarrassed. But then she wanted me to sleep with her in the bed and not on the floor. I'm sitting on the edge of her bed right now looking at her beautiful red hair and her angelic face. Well Journal, I think that's all for tonight, I'll write again soon. Maybe by then I'll be able to tell Asuka…

Exit Journal

Shinji put down his journal, turned off the dim light, and crawled on the far side of the bed and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know that was a bit sudden. I really don't know where that idea came from. But thanks for reading. If you have any suggestions I'll take them. I'm about to start writing the 6th chapter. Till Next Time,

Bota Kun


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm suprised you like it.

Scion-of-Thantos: Thanks. Erm..You sure you don't have anything negative? Oh well, thanks.

Kenzie493: I see your point of view. I think it is inconsiderate, but I wrote it like that because I still think that Shinji would be a little leery. Even though he's changed, he hasn't completely changed. Thanks though.

Okutai: Haha. I don't see how you're so excited for this, but hey, that's cool with me. Thanks.

Kaiser-of-chaos-armageddon: ( --Did I spell that right?) I wouldn't go as far as to say 'excellent' that's too much credit. But thanks all the same.

* * *

It was about an hour before the sun broke the sky. It was still dark outside when Asuka woke up. She was sleeping all curled up in a ball. Her eyes were too heavy and she couldn't stay awake, so she fell back a sleep. Or at least she tried to. This was when she heard a noise. She looked around the room wondering what it could be. She had no clue of what it was. She sat up on the bed, very curious now, and she scanned the entire room. She finally gave up and decided to go back to sleep, but when she lay down, she lay down on top of something. 'What's that...?' She thought and she felt around in the darkness. She felt a hand and quickly gave a small squeal. 'It's a hand' Her eyes widened. She silently reached over to the side of the bed and turned on her lamp. "Shinji!" She said with anger and surprise. Shinji slightly opened his eyes and saw Asuka. They quickly opened.

"It's not what you think Asuka. You asked..." Shinji tried to say but a furious punch in the face by Asuka stopped him. That punch had a follow-up punch too. And this one was even harder. It knocked him off the bed and his temple hit the corner of the nightstand. Blood sprayed all over the side of the nightstand and a little bit splattered onto the top. Asuka was quickly horrified by what she had just done.

"It was…. I didn't mean to…" She said as she quickly got out of bed and ran to his side.

Shinji slightly opened an eye and with all his energy he managed to say what he was trying to say. "A…. As…Asuka." He said that and then he closed his eyes and his world was engulfed into a black sea of nothingness.

Asuka silently sat there next to him crying. 'Why me? Why my name?' She was thinking. The task she was doing was wrapping up his wound in the bed sheet and putting his head on a pillow. It was about this time that Misato and the others came in to see what was with the loud noises this early in the morning. What they saw was Asuka crying at Shinji's side with a hand around his head and another hand holding Shinji's hand.

"What…. Happened?" Misato was the first to question this event.

"I didn't mean to…." Was all that Asuka could say. It's been those four words that she's been repeating since the accident too.

Misato figured it was best to ask questions later and deal with the problem at hand. She quickly pushed Touji and Hikari out of the way as she flew down the stairs. She ran to the kitchen and quickly came back to Shinji's room carrying a small white box labeled 'First Aid.' She sat down next to Asuka and unraveled the sheet around Shinji's head. Her face was covered in disgust and worry. She couldn't believe how bad it looked and didn't know what was going to happen after this, or even if he would live. She quickly got back to reality and pulled the gauze out of the kit. Misato and Asuka gasped at how bad the wound looked, but they stuck to the priority. Asuka held Shinji's head still while Misato put a pad on the wound and then wrapped his head up in the gauze.

"Is he okay?" Hikari asked.

Misato and Asuka just ignored her; both of them were too troubled with their own thoughts to notice. They both looked down at the boy who was unconscious. Misato grabbed Shinji's legs and Asuka got the hint and held his head. This is when Touji and Hikari rushed over to help pick him up. They gently laid him down on the bed and covered him up.

"We'll leave him here, best not to move him," Misato said.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Hikari asked again.

"If it's the Shinji I know," Touji said proudly, "He'll be fine."

"Well…" Misato started trying to cheer up the mood, "Is anyone hungry? I'm sure Shinji will wake up in a while." She looked over at the boy, 'I hope you're alright Shinji.'

Shinji looked around. "Where am I?" Shinji looks around to gather his surroundings. He saw windows of changing scenery everywhere, brown seats, and poles to hang on to. 'Oh, the train again.' He thought. "This train will arrive at the Katsuragi Station in approximately five minutes." The small brown box above the door said. Shinji had to think, 'Katsuragi…. That sounds familiar.' The train started slowing down. 'Surely it doesn't mean Misato.' The train stopped and the door opened up. Shinji walked out and took a look around. He saw the sky, a metal shade above him. "This is the same station as the one I almost left Tokyo 3 from." He stated. He walked over to the railing and looked out, he remembered some of the memories he had from here. Then he spotted Misato sitting over on a bench. This caught his attention and he quickly ran to her side.

"Misato!" Shinji exclaimed with overwhelming joy. "You're here! How'd you get here!" Misato sat there motionless, her lifeless eyes turned to gray. "Misato?" Shinji said as he started to lightly shake her to get her to come to her senses.

It was hours since Shinji had passed out. Misato, having some first aid abilities, found out that Shinji wasn't just unconscious but rather in a coma. They decided to tend to him and keep an eye on him, but after lunch they gave up sitting in the room and started to visit about once every hour or so.

It was dinnertime and the small family was eating a meal, cooked by Hikari of course. They were having spaghetti and meatballs with a small salad. Asuka was still thinking about what she did to Shinji. Misato was thinking of a way to go about telling everyone that Shinji won't wake up for a while. Hikari was worried about Shinji. Touji was hungry. "Why can't you eat?" Touji said with a mouthful of food, which he stole from Hikari's plate.

Hikari lightly smacked Touji's hand as he reached for another mouthful nd gave him a look that definitely shut him up. "How can we eat at a time like this?" She said in reply.

"Because," Touji started, "Shinji will be alright. It IS Shinji."

Misato muttered, "Yeah…. But not for a while."

Asuka snapped out of her daze, "What do you mean?"

"Well…. I don't know how I should tell you this." Misato said in a low voice, "But when I was in college. One of the classes I usually went to was Health class. And from what I learned, I can tell that Shinji isn't unconscious, but rather he is in a coma."

The three other members at the table let out a gasp. "No way…." Asuka said and then put her hands together, under the table so no one could see, to pray. 'I'm sorry Shinji. I didn't mean to.'

The rest of the night was rather quiet after that. Misato got up and went to her bedroom. She fell asleep rather quickly too.

"Will all passengers please board the train," The speaker hung underneath the shade said.

Shinji got up and walked over to the platform where he was to board the train. He slowly got on looking over at Misato still. He walked into it and the sliding door shut.

Misato woke up suddenly and looked around. She was what appeared to be a train station. She looked over at the train and saw Shinji looking at her. She quickly got up and ran to the train. "Shinji!" she exclaimed.

"Misato!" Shinji said as the train started moving slowly. He quickly opened up and window and stuck his head out, "Misato!"

Misato started to chase the train that was gaining speed rather quickly. "Shinji!" she ran after it.

Shinji had his head out the window, but Misato was already at the end of the platform and he was already almost out of the distance. He just waved to her.

Misato nearly fell off the platform. She called for Shinji and waved back when she saw him wave. She then fell back into the cold lifeless sleep.

It was about five o' clock in the morning when Misato woke up. 'Ouch' she rubbed her head; 'I hate headaches.' And with that she decided it was time to get up. She walked over to the shower and took a shower. Then she was about to go downstairs, but she decided to stop by Asuka's room to check on Shinji.

She slowly opened the door and it had a loud squeak when it was opened. 'Damn,' She thought, 'So much for being quiet.' Luckily no one woke up, and she stepped inside the dark room. She looked over at the bed Shinji was on and stopped to think about her dream. 'What a weird dream. It did seem real though. Oh well.'She shook her head. Her eyes then went a little lower and saw Asuka sleeping in her cot, which was beside the bed, with her hand holding Shinji's. "How sweet," she whispered and silently crept back out of the room. Well as best she could with that squeaking door.

Once out of the room she wandered downstairs to make her some coffee and then grabbed a book titled How to Brew Your Own Beer.

Shinji was on the train sitting down in on of his seats. "I wonder why I'm still here," He said to himself, "I think this is the longest I've ever been here." With that he got up and wandered around the inside of the train. 'Seems like every other train,' then something caught his eye. He noticed that in one of the windows the scenery was different than that of the other windows. He walked over to it. Curiously, he looked to see what was different about it. All the other windows displayed the GeoFront, but this one seemed to be nothing of the GeoFront. It was actually the ceiling.

"What in the world?" He questioned himself, "How come a ceiling? Why a ceiling?" He asked himself and then got on to the more important question of "Why have a window that's different than all the others?" He sat down on the seat near the window and let out a sigh; 'This sure is a strange dream.'

He started to get more and more curious, and a little hot. So he opened a window next to him, one that had the GeoFront showing. But when it opened there was no air coming in, no nothing. He stuck his hand out the window and didn't feel the air or anything. With that he closed the window. He then thought that maybe the weird window would have air coming through it. So he opened the window and as soon as he did he blacked out. When he woke up he was staring at the ceiling, the same oddly familiar one that was picture in the window.

He got to looking around and it appeared to be a room. A familiar room. 'Oh no,' he thought, 'This is…Asuka's room.' He silently got up off the bed and crept over to the door. 'I hope I don't wake her again. Last time she knocked me unconscious.' He stood by the door and reached out to the door and tried to turn the doorknob but his hand went right through the doorknob. He was confused. He turned around to get a second look at Asuka and saw her with her head on someone's chest. 'Touji!' Shinji thought and he silently leaped over there, 'Oh man you're in trouble Hikari is going to…' He looked at the person in the bed. It wasn't Touji but rather himself.

* * *

A/N: Well I hoped you liked it. It was rather short, but I thought it was a good place to leave off at. I'll start writing on chapter 6 soon. Till Next Time. 

Bota Kun


End file.
